


Archer

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Russians, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love him very much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer

Both the Soldier and Widow are made and remade.  
They are inherently broken.  
But then an archer helps them.  
Fixes them.  
He is beautiful.  
as broken as them.  
He is their chance of redemption.  
They love him very much.  
He has turned them into children.  
But neither of them cares.  
They love and cherish him.  
Just as he fixes them.


End file.
